Thorns From Lust
by itsexpensive2bagoth
Summary: Rikku hides something from all of us, with voices and dreams haunting her we discover shes not just a happy blonde, shes not just some random person out to annoy you, she hides the truth GxR, YxT, PxN.CHAPTER 5 IS DONE sorry it is a short chappie
1. The Truth Lies In A Broken Heart

Thorns From Lust

Chapter 1 The Truth Lies In A Broken Heart

I felt the soft touch of the wind, the sun caressing my back and the presence of Besaid beach my blonde hair was undone, shinning free like the sun.

Then suddenly it was raining, the sea turned into dead corpses covered with a bitter smell of blood, the sand transformed into mud, my hair was black, my face was pale and lifeless and my eyes where clouded with a sinister look of death, I felt numb as the wind grew colder and stronger, my hair was wipping my face and I felt like dying. I drew out my fist already bleeding from the forces of rampage and hunger.

I heard a suffering scream, tears rolled down my face, showing the withered life I carried, as I closed my eyes I wished I could escape.

I opened my eyes and in shock found a familiar atmosphere, there I was lying with my casual clothes on the couples old and warm bed in Lulu and Wakka's hut, it was the evening so I decided to try and find everyone else.

I crawled out of the bed and stood upright and walked out of the dusty hut and found a dead fireplace with…oh no could it be…blood.

"Yo so ya finally woke up yeah" came the friendly voice of Wakka

I turned behind me finding Wakka cradling Vidina in his arms with love and affection, turning my eyes back to the dead fire.

'there was no blood '

Wakka walked slowly away from me but before he did-

"Wakka do you know where the others are?" I asked a bit coldly

"Ohh yeah there on the deck greeting the three leaders or something" he said busy looking at the temple

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, avoiding every obstacle in my way then I crashed into a object, not just any ordinary object though, it was Gippal.


	2. Yet More Complications

Thorns From Lust

Chapter 2 Yet More Complications

I felt his strong and tense arms grab me in panic, sometimes I wish I had someone to talk to when I have wired dreams ect., Gippal is more than an average person

-Flashback-

Running never looking behind my back was the plan there was 15 year old Rikku, as my race and home was being destroyed the thing that glues our heart to our minds, then I stopped when I saw a desk, I opened it carefully noticing it was very old, In the backround still hearing screams and cries for help and revenge.

The first section opend easily, the dust hit my eyes before I saw pictures and photo of two adults (mother and father) with a huge stamp on it saying 'DEAD', I looked carefully in one of the photo's then saw little gippal when he was 5 next to the woman 'Gippal's lost parents' I thought In shock and horror.

But it was too late to cry or wonder as a yevon man was behind me with a young teenage boy in his arms with a knife to his chest so I quickly grabbed the files and documents in the desk and put them in my bag as quick as a lighting bolt could ever be.

-End of Flashback-

I've never had the guts to tell him everything I saw that day. So anyway back to reality.

Gippal looked at me with a knotted look on his face, Yuna and the others ran over seeing me in Gippals arms so to be clever I pretended to fall asleep with another miserable dream.

I could hear everything the wind, the steps of Gippal ect. So I could hear.

"What the hell Is wrong with cid's girl" Gippal spoke in the tone he does.

"Shes been very crazy lately, she passed out before as well" was Tidus's corny voice that sometimes drives me Insane.

Then suddenly I felt my weight drop on the ground that consists of dirt and broken leaves and could not help but open my eyes annoyed 'Gippal dropped me', The look on everyone's faces was hilarious as they where all looking down at me even Baralai looked wired at me.


	3. Staff Of Wonder

Chapter 3

As I sat there on the dirt I saw….

In some sort of temple the hall was gothic and dark with only lighten candles, the ceiling had coloured glass in a picture of a Summoner of some sort, one with thin black hair, I could not see her face though, she was wielding a staff, she had a long beautiful dress that consited of all colours, except all colours where lightened by a white and the design of the dress was In a petal form with sparkling gems and pearls around the sides of the petals, it was a boobtube type one with a victorian, black fishnet that came down the arms and up to her neck.

She was wearing a familiar necklace it was mine it was the one I found In the desk I knew it was gold it was heart shaped, I found out when I was 16, It was my mothers, then it hit me hard 'what if this was my mother ' or someone else as I remember my mother she died, I remembered her very clearly, she died and she jumped in front of me at my darkest moment.

Then the temple went away, my world was black then it formed to into Lulu's bed and hut, I was thinking 'oh no not again' it was not the same, it was midnight and I was about to run out of the door, seeing things I did not wish to. There I was outside Wakka's hut with a person I have looked at since six, Gippal was standing outside in front of the nearly faded fire crying.

"Rikku you saw my parents DID YOU!" He yelled with a voice of stress and frustration

"no, no … no no" I spoke afraid

Then I saw he's face it was ummm……. Normal?

"cid's girl why the long face?" he said as naturally as breathing

"I have no idea" I answered calmly

I ran now knowing I cannot be trusted seeing strange and disturbing things 'where they my thoughts?' I ran as fast as I could, hearing feet behind me, then eventally feeling a strong hand grab me, I stopped and looked behind me and saw a dead corpse holding me

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed

"Its okay Rikku" Gippal said in a worried tone

Then I realized the corpse was Gippal, he held me gently by the waist, I could swear I saw a tear roll down his face, his eye was looking in mine with a rare look that said to me 'it's okay'.

Then I saw Yuna and the other's run up to us (and can I mention still In their sleeping gear) many eyes where watching the scene in confusion and distress.

"so this is a little odd" Paine said in her usual voice


	4. Souls Warmth

Gippal let go quickly and now regretting what he just did and gave me the stupid look.

"It's raining" Baralai said in a calm and soothing voice

I felt horrible when I felt a rain drop land on my shoulder, It pricked me like a heavy piece of hail. Suddenly my insides ached and I turned around with a tickling sensation in my mouth and vomited seeing not stuff but blood and I fell backwards ready to faint, when at the last second felt a pair of reassuring hands grab me, then my world was black yet again, then in the next couple of seconds found Gippal and the others next to me with a burning fire set up, it was night, the birds where calling, the breeze was light, the atmosphere was perfect.

I saw the group talking causally in a random conversation, Wakka and Gippal where sitting on a huge log (of course with Wakka holding his child) and Gippal with a beautiful eye looking at me with a spark of serenity, then I blinked again now seeing him and Wakka talking to the others.

"Hello guys" I said unsure and unsteadily, afraid of looking like a clown

They all looked at me with friendly smiles printed on their faces and delights just waiting to be set free.

"hey Rikku you okay" Wakka said in his easy and carefree voice

"Yeah alright for a person like myself" I said Happily (covering the frown inside)

I quickly jumped up uncomfortably in front of the others and smiled in the way that made me unsure of my surroundings.

I thought if I said something causal It would break the silence so I said "well do you guys know the time" the faces where happily gazing in mine, a couple where looking at their watches then.

"time for sleep" Paine said dully

So there I was In a bed in Lulu's hut haunted by myself at what 11:30,well its better than to dream again in my sleep, I heard talking outside, I knew it was not Yuna and Tidus or Paine because I know all of my friends voices, it was ……… Gippal, Baralai, Nooj and Lulu … wired.

Everything felt warm, comfortable and perfect, something inside didn't feel lovely, something felt missing, the quality of life is slumbering never to wake again since I remember the blood, the cries and the hunger for a saved soul, and as I am now lying in bed I hear from the voices.

"look, as much as I love cid's girl she's acting very wired and fragile I guess " Gippal stated In the last part though he was murmering he was also using his 'oh I am so cool' tone (reminding you I am not stalking him)

"I don't know what she is thinking or what is happening" Lulu spoke wisely, "I think she was learned the weakness of depression"

"NO!…I mean sorry" Nooj said sarcastically

"what could lie in that brain of hers" Baralai said jokingly although hes jokes are not funny or cool there just lame and at this point of time no use

Baralai was making wired noises softly (it sounded like a pregnant male cow)

"Lets think another day please" Nooge said

"yeah a man needs his beauty sleep" Baralai joked

"yeah a man needs a wet dream" Gippal said, pleased at himself (I wonder how long it took him to prepare for that show)

Then afterwards all I could hear where the footsteps trailing of to their huts (and Baralai cracking his pants)

I looked at the candle burning so brightly, burning with hope and justice. I felt not just warm on the outside but on the inside too. So I lay until my eyesight was formed into a pit of darkness, this could be the best dream I have had in ages.


	5. Her Smile

Chapter 6

The smell of machines and sweat crawled into my nose there I was in a pink little dress, spinning, then I noticed a person come up to me my the sense of her presence was here…

It was that of my mothers presence, I was up to her stomach, so I looked up could this be my childhood, her warm open smile looking at mine.

This was me at age six, I suddenly think, I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Then heard a blood-curdling scream I opened as fear flashed through my body my mother was being taken by al bed hater kidnappers, they said stuff like 'grab the kid' 'get the kid' 'that's Cid's daughter get her' then my mother pleaded while holding my hand firmly and by that time covered in tears, "don't take my girl take me and my treasure" and that was the last time I saw my mother her hand slipped away, I still looked at her as she was screaming, I felt something in my hand as the night came I opened my hand and saw a ring and a charm, as they gazed at me I could still see her smile.

End Dream

I woke up eyes wide covered in sweat, my eyes ached, I looked at the wooden floor as my body was mentally falling, but almost by nature my legs where on the floor ready to walk, I tripped over the sewing machine and felt knees bleeding I sat there remembering the dream that has haunted me since her death then a tension of rush swept in and Gippal and Yuna ran in helping me up and so forth cleaning my legs, I could not hear a thing that came out of there mouths all there was to hear was the calming breeze echoing through my ears and the whispers, 'you're alone' 'she left you' 'I see you' , I started shivering feeling my body as cold and hollow as ever then as I knew it all of my friends where there.

"RIKKU" a scream pierced through the air and into my ears it was my mother, as I looked at my feet they where running as fast as they can over to the temple, there I found something shocking other than the foul smell of blood …

Mum


End file.
